PROJECT ZOOTPIAN XENO: JUST 10 year experiment or more?
by RestlessRagtimeStoryTeller
Summary: Jason Bo Smith subject 001. Name aside Age, DOB, history classified excepting subject 001's sociological experimentation. Cooperation and assistance of the Zootopian Goverance acquired. First attempt to record integration into Z-society without hindering the subjects activities. Recordings of a least 1 month in standard summary.Extended time required if 001 becomes.. "intimate"


Rating : T+ - M

Ch. 1 "Report" 1: Something New...

AU: Hey Folks I'm back, well...somewhat anyhow. A friend of mine died recently and, lets just say it has made my gusto go down a bit so to speak. Topping that I'm still job searching, sorting out classes for the fall. And as I said my emotional pysche is a little low at the moment. But its a fact, life happens. So to honor those gone before me and those that will come afterwards I will continue to honor them by living to the fullest as best anyone can. Anyhow I've typed up these two recent pieces with the permission of GrunnmanCat and Kendallcollins. Owners of their characters Jackie Hopps for this hopeful fic and Seth Savage for the one-shot respectively. Thank them both if ya can by checking out their comics on DeviantART! RIP Patrick Mullin, your love of life, family, friends, and zest for ladies in yoga pants shall not be forgotten. Rated T for suggestive, situations and cussing. In honor of my late bro, the rating very may well go UP to T+ to Mature, so please bear with. Also I must thank fanfiction member Spuce, for deciding to follow my primo fanfic, "Tracks, the Limbo between the PD and the Underworld", I deeply appreciate it! Its my hope that pinging this new fic on my proverbial map will lead me back to that zest I had when I began writing the previously mentioned fic. Classes begin for me once more this fall, so I am DETERMINED to push out a good, hearty portion of chapters before my free time becomes stringent and limited. As always, I own nothing except my own OC's, enjoy and as the saying goes in Khuzudul the language of Dwarfs, "Tan menu Salek!" May your forges burn bright!

Narrator: _In a few moments we shall start off our story at the Inter-species blues bar "D-LiteFeelz" After our protagonists first 3 weeks in Zootopia. About a week ago or so, Jason's friend and mentor Jackie Hopps, decided to introduce Jason to a friend of hers from a while back while going through book camp. They had met on Base after basic training was done and the brain-train from hell started. XinHua or Lotus as she is known, had been a secretary at the time. Following a hushed up incident, she was given an honorable discharge for protecting some important case files for "safety reasons", and was given a well-paying civilian job at a Zootopian Corporation. They had talked for a bit over the 2 day period she was in the Tri-Burrow area. Apparently 2 days was enough to catch her interest despite the small but polite talks they had. So, being somewhat charmed and intrigued for lack of a better word, she asked him out on a date in a weeks time. When she left on the ZT towards the metro of Zootopia, the next 5 days were a confusing blur. And by 'blur', I mean the genuine offspring between organized CHAOS and free interpretation of the word HELP._

AU Note: Brief use of theater script format used. Hope you guys don't mind, needed to get it out of my system.

Narrator: _Earlier on that evening_

 **6:10 PM, HOPP'S FARMSTEAD, SECOND FLOOR KITCHEN**

Stu: JASONNN! Jason Bo smith, your going to be late for your date with your doe, * laughs * usually its the-

Jason: First off Mister Hopp's, she's a LIGRESS. Besides, it is not a date, its just a night out with a friend is all.

Stu: Hah!

Jason: SECOND ( grits teeth ) Bonnie will LITERALLY box your ears if she hears what she considers to be vulgar language around this time of day. its only 7 minutes to the bar by car and * looks at wristwatch *-

Bonnie: *walks into the kitchen *

Jason: *continues* 13 minutes by foot its completely, its fine if I need to do so.

Bonnie: YOU will do no such thing young mammal, we are driving you there and that's final! And Stu for heavens sake tone down your language when the children are still awake!

Stu: *sigh* Of Course dear...

Jackie Hopps: Careful there "Engergizer Bunny", don't wear her out with conversation BEFORE you get to the bedroom * snicker *

Jason: *sarcastic voice * Hardy Har HAR, This coming from the same girl who's currently on leave from training, decided in a consensual manner, to explore the concept of male human anatomy wit-OOOF! ( coughs out ) Jackie?! Do you mind? Watch the merchandise! I may need these two later on!

Jackie: ONE, Thats for being smart and a loud mouth. TWO * gestures to wall-clock* really are gonna be late. So here (tosses keys) take the Fire bird!

Jason: Fine no complaints bye me! (parkour from the window, to the roof, to the pole, stick the landing next to the Said Red Fire bird) might not be back tonight so I'll be sure to lock it up

Jackie: You better! *pinches cheek* You and and lotus have a great time okay little bo bo?

Stu: You got this Bo, go get 'er!

Mrs. Hopps: Don't forget to use protection in case you two-!

Jason: Bonnie I'm a grown man- *sigh* MAMMAL, "protection" is not a stranger to me on nights like this. Its not like anything is going to happen tonight to my knowledge, * hugs * but thanks mamma-san.

Bonnie: *motherly smile * Anytime Bo, now go on * light push * go and have nice time!

Jason: laughs Thanks, I will. Stu! You me and your cousin Jackson have GOT to talk about our travel stories again! * gets in the Firebird and starts the ignition* Jackie please keep the rest of your younger siblings from following. Really not sure if I can nor could converse let alone charm if I gotta play tag to babysit a plethora of third wheels **chuckle**

Jackie: No worries we already have video cams setup there, *snicker* so if the teens need fap material-

Jason: Ohkay THAT, THAT there.. is a disturbing notion that I did NOT need to know! * fist/paw bumps her * Later "sis"! (takes off in the Fire bird Playing "I wish" by skee lo with the BASS finishes off with Jay Z's thank you remix Lupe fiasco*) _hard to believe its been 3 week_

 **FLASH-BACK: HOPPS GUESTHOUSE, 3 WEEKS PRIOR LIVING ROOM, 4:30 PM**

Jason: *sigh* Half the time, it's her YOUNGER siblings asking and teasing about Lotus. Each and every time as an end result I end up; playing Tag, hide n' seek, tickle tortures and noogies galore for the younger kits, wrestling and boxing with the teens. Jackie's mother is WAY too doting, saying that I looked too thin Here I thought Jackie pinching my cheeks, saying how adorable it was that I kept to trying to refuse her mums cooking. *stretch's back * If there's one thing consistent about Jackie, its that when she's a REAL close friend she's like a sibling. She has this semi-mother hen attitude about her. And Stu, man her father keeps coming around and try to give me "the talk". I swear, its like a combination between a tight knit country neighborhood and the movie 'A Bronx Tale', "Sometimes the little head tells the big head what to do in the heat of passion." Difference being that instead of taking place between an Italian and African American Neighborhood, it was between a Burrow of conservative and liberal Bunnies, hares, lopes and so forth. *SIGH* all I can do for now is re-center myself and count my blessings. It could have gone a lot worse considering a human has never been in contact with these anthro's before now. Welp, they've got the next 10 years with me so no doubt this will be marked down in some of the recent History text book copies to come.

Bonnie: * shouts from main house * Mr. Smith? It's almost dinner time!

Jason: Coming Mrs. Hopps! * jogs out door towards farmstead *

 **D-LiteFeelz Bar, 7:15 pm**

Jason: *shakes head * Well, Back to the present, lets see what I can get going on the juke box. Hmmm * browses * how abouuuuut, "Sweet little Angel" by B.B King? * pops in currency required * . from here on now that he was heading to the metro myself. The court had given me a second chance, a fresh start in a NEW world, one of its first "immigrants" so to speak. What a laugh, talking anthropomorphic animals with sapience, culture, and SOCIETIES similar to _homo sapien._ Not that such thoughts haven't TANTALIZED me as a kid, oooh my younger self always was ready and gun-ho for "MOAR" of those kind of stories. Course now that the reality is staring me in the face, AFTER the fact of putting such things to rest, it...pertubes themind to say the least. Thoughts are a constant battlefront going back and forth, occasionally stopping in the middle when a migraine came on and asking the barkeep to order up another Guinness they had on "paw". Just the punny phrases alone is driving to question my conscentious decision to take this "alternative". Good lord, its like a old cavern with an unstable vein full of silver and gold, 95 percent pure within arms reach and stalactites overhead. The reward, she be great, but ONE false move with proverbial Potassium Nitrate, ONE misstep with the Tri-Nitro Toluene and the WHOLE mountain comes down on your HEAD!

Narrator: _On one hand, Over the years he eventually became disturbed by the idea of talking animals a lot of which back on his world were either domesticated pets, livestock/food, or wild n' free. Creatures that could easily be his dinner OR him theirs... that ACTUALLY walked on two feet or paws. BEASTS with human level intelligence, emotions, thoughts, and technology... the idea was revolting and frightening. THIS was to be a 'alternative solution' they said, he participates in this 10 year inter-continental sociological project, and in return he got off scot free with a fresh start from his "crime" via citizenship in Zootopia. If what he did could be CALLED a crime, the shadowy images in his mind from the incident made him laugh bitterly._

Jason: _Fresh start my ass, more like slow, psychological warfare and I'm lucky contestant number one for this experiment'_ he thought to himself. Not that the Hopps Houshold is to blame for it, they're good folks. On the other hand, part of me deep down is totally PYSCHED about this situation akin to a blessing from above..this is my boyhood dream come true! Getting to live in a world full of anthropomorphic beings, minus the fursona of course. * chuckle ***** Still, it's not as though some pretty Bunny girl with a nice set of knockers is going to let me ogle and grope her before giving her the ride of her life. *sigh* I have looked around this bar at least 10 times now, 11 counting getting up for some fricking music. *chuckle * Its a good thing Jackie didn't insist on coming to this outing, or that comment would've gotten me quickly reacquainted with the floor via swift bunny kick and fisticuffs for that bunny comment. * looks to the main entrance* Well well well, the woman of the hour... she looks STEAMED, must of been a long day. Loving the * takes pause * business..suit-hmmm? *peers closer* yoga pants huh? giggity...

Narrator: _As Jason continued to stare at the Sassy Asiatic Feline, Xin Hua herself was feeling stirrings within her more "base" instincts as she felt the intense gaze of our mister smith. She thought to herself 'Why not tease and tempt him a little, its been a long tiring shift, and after the shit I went through with the board today... I deserve to have some fun!' she then made direct eye contact with the kumquat, after undoing a button or two over her rack, taunting and teasing with her causal but beckoning gaze..._

Jason: (surprised look) Hmm...well why not, its not like I'll be able to get back to US soil until this project is done, so getting freaky with a HUMAN female is out of the question for the next 10 years. And it IS encouraged in the contract to interact/integrate with the natives as natural as possible. Some point or another I'm BOUND to run into these situations, *nose bleed* well uh, * gulp * might as well make the best of it.'

Narrator: _Lifting his shot of whiskey, Jason moseyed over to our feline fatale, and when he settled next her she raised her eye brows in an amused manner. As if wordlessly teasing, 'did you come over just to stoke your ego? (leans in close) OR are you TRYING to go somewhere with this?' In response, Jason shrugged his shoulders noncommittally as if to say 'Dunno, doesn't seem so much of a question as it is a statement?' He downed his whiskey and took a sip of his Guinness while sidelong staring at her sending the message clear as day, 'do you WANT it to is the trick question here?'. From there it proceeded it stereotypical fashion as you would expect._ _They spent hours on end flirting and talking the night away in their own shameless way as they got to know one another. Perhaps it was their own drinks lossening their inhibitions or mayhaps they found in each other someone they could talk openly to without being judged. Mixing their own back story's (to be revealed in a later chapter) A quip and inquiry there, a compliment and a joke there. It almost made him smile, on a certain level she got him. As the hours passed they actually got to know each other. And Eventually, they started pouring out their circumstantial woes to one another. For her it was her job, no one ever seemed to take her seriously. Him, coming here, luckily she wasn't one to uptake the whole "whats wrong HERE?" spiel, she listened, and grasped his reasoning. Didn't mean a thing apparently though as she shattered his way of thinking by pointing out at least one flaw and one benefit to being in Zootopia. Mainly, that he had been interacting with a beauty such as herself, and two, no jail-time plus a free 10 year vacation. At least that's how Lotus worded it. When she mentioned to Jason that her boss was a hare, a freaking bunny, he thought she was Joking. Depicting the kind of day her boss put her through and realizing his species, his lungs began fill and crack with mirth. A BUNNY talking down to a TIGER._

 **THE BAR 3 HOURS LATER 10:15 PM** ( Heads Up RestlessRagtimestoryteller does not encourage the use of swearing, abuse of drink or substances, its a T+ to M rated, its gonna get colorful folks )

Jason: "No fucking way girl, that has gotta be the biggest bullshit I have ever heard! HURK HURK AHHHH AHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Seriously, you would-HIC pardon me * chuckles * As I was saying, you would think that the whole business pyramid aside that your boss would have a bit more consideration and thorough thought process about disrespecting an employee, especially a bountiful worker like you who could LITERALLY tear him apart *snicker*

Lotus: (smacks his arm) HEY! One of best friends HAPPENS to be a bunny, mister IMMIGRANT, she's in the air-force. (rolls her eyes) And trust me oh 'wise being', today was not the first time abuse of position has been pulled. Half of the males in my department keep on dropping subtle hints and questions to find out whether or not if I'm 'competent at my job.' *scoffs * Never really their actual concern to what I can do at the company, so much as what THEY would do after hours if they could get me alone in a love hotel.

Jason: * snort * given our conversational topics I find it hard to believe you would give them the opportunity, let alone daydream about it.

Lotus: Oh they don't daydream. They KNOW all they can do is try the same old routine. * clinks glass against his * So, you would be correct my dear human. I put them through the metaphorical Grasshopper grinder. Told them that it was good enough to attract the attention of Founders and CEO's, get a pay grade 3 times bigger than what they're given, and MOST certainly more competent than their sad attempts at trying to get me in the sack when at least of third of them are married.

Jason: Aha! But that begs ze question Madame Lotus.." (leans in, touching her forehead, with a serious but playful look) " What makes me, a male you DON'T know, met ONLY just weeks ago, first DATE at a bar after a LONG day at work, a brand new SPECIES to Zootopia entirely," (hand on the small of her back) * whispers * An "exception?" (cue BB kings sweet sixteen)

Lotus: * giggles *Well for one Bo, (pulls him closer using his tie) I AM considered a new species, or at the very least, a RARE Hybrid case least you forget.

Jason: Guilty as charged madame, my brain cannot POSSIBLY count the amount of cells lost this night *snort * on the comprehensive battlefield that is the mind.

Lotus: As I told you about 2 hours ago, My mother is a black tigress who came from a traditional Chinese family. Father lacking etiquette for elite snobs and pride of fur pigmentation was disowned from his. She worked for the local police force, and father was ex-military. Although I am of MIXED parentage, * giggle * looking for uncommon chemistry in EXOTIC tones can be very (cups balls) exciting."

WARNING LEMON ( Frisky foreplay for our Furry Fanatic)

As Thank You Boyz II Men began to play on the jukebox, it seemed almost approapiate the way it helped the mood. The moment she was feeling up my balls was like an electric shock; quick, full of excessive energy, and painful on two levels. Erotic and Awkward. That didn't stop me though. HOH NO! Not THIS horny bastard, I have had YEARS without release, shitty job to shitty paycheck, Rub Rinse Repeat THE FUCKING CYCLE OVER AND OVER and to top it all off 30 years of prison or experiment that fucks with your mind, and no not pot, tried years ago and it just don't-*SSS fwoooo right point taken shit life, jobs/pay, and now SITUATION at hand has given me a ray of hope. I am going to WRECK this woman.

AU: (PRESENT TIME, warning.. LEMONS AND TITTIES! If you do not like furry erotica, human on anthro specifically skip the LEMON or leave, your choice no hard feelings) *look up jontron on youtube "YOUR SISTERS A WEREWOLF * "Titties cut scene" *

After the shock wore off, he dove into her lips, with her soon following. Groping her yoga pants, she let out a throaty moan, which made much of the late night bar populace raise an eyebrow or two, most just shaking their heads with amused chuckles and lewd smiles as they chuckled. They Frenched for a good 15 minutes before coming up for air. As they were about to resume, the old barkeep Grunnman told them to continue in a conspicuous manner, meaning to use the back alley motel. They both tipped him heavily for that ONE comment, as a way of thanking him for not minding so much that... and such audacious statements only served to turn them on more. As soon as they had a room rented, she ripped his clothes off and began blowing him. As he felt the moist warm sensation her mouth provided as she proceeded to deep-throat him whilst wrapping her tongue around his dick, it felt as though she had 4 velvet tongues caressing his phallus, the amplified sensitivity driving his Euphoric lust through the fucking ROOF! After a good 20 minutes of this, he face-fucked her 'O' face for the next 30 minutes as if he was gonna die in the next 15. The smell he was giving off was driving her nuts and drove all sensation out of her legs as she moaned, the humming only intensifying his sensations. Picking up speed for another solid 3 minutes he slammed one final time, shooting rope after rope down this woman's throat, and her enjoying every second of it.

Ligress Lotus POV ( NYMPHO ALERT! NYMPHO ALERT!)

 **gulp** "fucking delicious, **lidded gaze** NOW, how about giving me a nice, long, HARD rut until I can't feel my legs? Good because I was NOT going to wait for an answer! You will place me on the bed you fucking male-whore and lemme smash cause I want me sum MEAT TONITE! **TEARS AWAY SECTION OF HER YOGA PANTS JUST ABOVE HER SNATCH**

Jason's POV

You got it Lotus Blossom. **discards clothes** here. we. **grunts** GO! (SLAMS IT IN)

3rd person POV

She tore away a section of the yoga pants. Right where her snatch was, drooling in anticipation of her dates Red Hot rod just BEGGING to rev her love tunnel like a fucking whore. Aside squeezing and smacking her ass in those TIGHT black yoga pants and the occasional nip to lip and ear lobe, No extensive foreplay was needed. Trust me hairballs were the LAST thing on Jason's mind at the moment, and he did NOT WANT cough up any on account of munching on her 'jungle bush'. The amount of hormones being produced was enough to make others gag and these two ravage each other for DAYS if they could TASTE them.

Immediately discarding his pants and briefs he took her missionary position and began fucking the shit out of her, the moment the first thrust hit her, Lotus gasped loudly her mouth open in a silent scream of indescribable sensations. The overloading sense she felt in poetic form, described in angelic wording, was an insurmountable, PRIMAL ESCATCY. Every thrust sending a crackle of electricity up her spine, making her curl her toes. 40 minutes later he was fucking her so hard that her legs just gravitated towards an X position around his lower back. With an ahegao look on her face, she began screaming out his name like a wonton whore for the next 52 minutes. Responding in base desire and to keep to their privacy in the back ally motel just down from the bar, he mashed his lips against hers once again, no complaints on her end obviously.

Lotus POV (3 hours later)

Ouhg! Ough! OUGH! OUGH! OUGH! Mmph mm mm mmmmhmm! * sharp inhale* ( flips herself over and looks back eyes glazed over in a sexual haze) Before this MNNNN n-night issss longgnhaaa o-OH-over, you WILL fFFFUUuck me like aH AH AH AHHHHMMNNnn a ah b-buh-bitch in heat, fuck like saHAvagesssSSSSAH AH AH AH AH AH NNNnnnnRGHHAAAH! s-s-s-sssooo ahhhHHHHH NNNHAAA A AH AH AH AH! **claws into his back "FFFFFUCK IIIT, DAMMIT FUCK ME LIKE A BREEDING SOW, FILL ME UP AND GIVE ME YOUR CUBS** JASON SMITH! (Jason): KRNNFFF FUCK YES!"

Lotus; HOOOOOOOOOOHHH FUCKING FUCK! CHEESE AND CRACKERS ON KOH RONG IN CAMBODIA FUUUUUUUUUCCK YESSSSsssaahhhh... . AMAZING. **cuddles and kisses him one more time** Night Jason,hope you don't mind a bed buddy for the night **giggle** mmmmm...

Jason slammed into her for the final into her for the final time that night. Filling her up like cream pie Nympho on 6 cups of coffee after a 10 mile run and a 30 minute workout. For HER, it was like being pressed into as combination of Male testosterone and a safe fluffy cocoon.

(END LEMON)

"Sorry about the yoga pants" said Jason. Lotus replied with an amusedlaugh. "No worries hot stuff, you can always make it up to me the next time around." *raised eyebrow*" 'Next time around?', is this an offer or a rhetorical statement cause my emascualted tiny male brain cannot seem to-

*puts digit against his lips* "JASON! JUST- *hahh* just..shut and make love to me until I fall asleep..please?" Jason raised his hands in mock surrender, as he was lowering them, he asked with a half amused smile " So..this a thing now huh?" "Hmm?" lotus asked. "Us, I mean is this?" she drew closer to his face, "One step at a time babe, but-" **snuggles into the crook of his neck** "-yes, its start" As jason looked up at the ceiling, he asked her with a knowing smile " Of what, something * cali surfer voice* EPIC dudette?", laughing lightly lotus bopped him "No you goofball,"she responded with a purr "Something new."

Her face emerged with a smile that stirred him, and before long their lips merged once they clung to each other, tonguing, him breathing in her vanilla chai scent, her his cologne like musk and pheromones, they felt content. Finally 30 minutes later falling asleep, letting Morpheus claim their conscious states, they each had one thought in mind, "I'm not letting this one go".

(? POV)

?: * looking through satellite feed * Subject 001 has integrated into the most well-noted farm house hold in the designated "Tri-burrow" area, place of Residency, Hopps household. Duration of Residency, 1 month so far. Subjects mental faculties showed slight levels of tension due to new environment. 2 weeks in, slightly less external has become more internal in the family household. Local's are accepting of subject 001, excellent. Has...Has.. begun and completed INTIMACY and appears to have initiated "relations" with Xin Hua. Possible permanent relations? Offspring? Further research time required, adding 7 years minimum for estimated developments. Ending report 1."

Au: Technically speaking, this is my first time DEPICTING an actual sex scene of sorts. Apologies if it was too short, and for those complaining about the MATURE content you may comment and tell me what I can do to better it. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Same with the One-shot for Seth Savage. Anyhow, hope you guys enjoyed and no worries I'll be back on "Tracks, the limbo between the PD and the underworld" soon enough. As I said, just lost a friend recently and I gotta put the pep back in my step. For those that are still here to..give me a try... thank you, it means the world to me. As always stay you, STAY AWESOME!


End file.
